An understanding, with the ultimate price
by kyo-obsessedru2
Summary: Clark finally decides to tell Lana the truth, but as always, Jor-El has excellent timing to get involved with Clark's life. And Lana will ultimately find out much more than she bargined for. Very slight Clana, only lasts about, 2 chapters if it's there.
1. Be Honest with me!

"Clark, if you have something to tell me, tell me now! I am tired of feeling like you are keeping something from me! I just want you to be honest with me!" Lana, was finally letting out all her anger, in the deserted Talon. She was just so sick of it.  
"Lana, you're right, I am keeping something from you. And I want more than anything in the world to tell you, I always have but..."  
"But what?" Lana interrupted. "What you..!"  
"Lana please." Clark interrupted back. "It's not that I don't want you to know. It's, my parents, they won't let me, and I'm also afraid, you won't want to be around me."  
"Clark, nothing you could say, would be bad enough so I wouldn't want to be around you."  
"It's pretty bad."  
"Clark I promise you, I won't leave you."  
"Yeah, that's what the last person said."  
"You told someone else before me! Who else do you trust more than me?!"  
"Lana, it was a matter of life and... being dissected!"  
"Dissected?"  
"Yeah, there are only three people on this planet that know and two from a planet called Krypton, and the last living person I told, left under the pressure, I just don't want you to leave! Lana, I love you. I've told you as much as I could, and this is also the reason I haven't always acted the same, or how I always have to leave, or why every weird thing in Smallville happens, or why the meteor shower came. I am the reason your parents died! I couldn't control it, I didn't do it purposely, but it's my fault. There, I said the small part, that wasn't what I have been keeping from you, but I thought you might like to know! How would you feel, being responsible for almost everything that goes wrong, all the deaths!"  
"Clark...? Are you ok? I mean what do you mean?"  
"Lana I can't tell you."  
"Clark, I won't dessert you, I didn't over react, when you said you were responsible for... for killing my parents, Clark, whatever you say will be ok with me, I promise you."  
"Sorry Lana, my parents..."  
"Who cares what they say Clark, you didn't care when they told you not to join football, or not to buy that class ring."  
"How did you know about that?"  
"The town is called Smallville."  
"Ok, Lana, but not now." Clark left the Talon, leaving Lana standing there, feeling awkward. He slowly, went home.  
"Son, are you ok?" Jonathon asked his son.  
"Dad, I need some advice."  
"About what?"  
"Well, Lana was talking to me, she was telling me she thinks I was keeping something from her, and she was beginning to yell at me, and saying that if I can't be honest with her then, (sigh) let's just say, it wasn't a pleasant chat."  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"That I'm responsible for everything that goes wrong in Smallville, including the death of her parents. That last time I told somebody, they left under pressure. That only 3 people on earth know what I can't tell her, and two people from a planet called Krypton..."  
"Why did you mention Krypton!"  
"Dad, that's all I said, except that I really want to tell her, but you won't allow it."  
"That's all?"  
"Well, I said I'd tell her, but not now."  
"Clark..."  
"Dad, chill out, not now could mean 5 years from now!"  
"Still Clark, you said a lot and..."  
"Dad, do know how hard it is?!?!"  
"Clark you never seemed bothered by it before."  
"Dad, it is, please, please..."  
"Clark no, it's out of the question, we've been over this."  
"Been over what?"  
"Martha, it's nothing."  
"Mom I want to tell Lana."  
"You... what?"  
"Mom, you know what I said, I told her a little bit, but only that I'm responsible for everything that goes wrong in Smallville, including the death of her parents. That last time I told somebody, they left under pressure. That only 3 people on earth know what I can't tell her, and two people from a planet called Krypton, and that I want to tell but I can't and would later."  
"Clark, do you think she can handle it, I mean, look at Pete."  
"Mom, she didn't freak out when I said, ... that it's kind of my fault that her parents died."  
"Clark, are you sure she's..."  
"Martha! He can't keep going around telling everybody, it's not safe!"  
"Dad, I need someone to talk to about this, I know I can always come to you and mom, but it's not enough anymore . I need someone my own age. Someone I can relate to. Dad, do you know how many times I've hurt her, and she never understands!"  
"Clark..."  
"Please dad."  
"Well son, it's up to you."  
  
Lana was sitting outside on her porch, thinking.  
"Lana, you have a phonecall!"  
"Hello?"  
"Lana?"  
"Clark?"  
"Meet me at the Talon, tomorrow at 9:00, you want you to be honest with you? Here's your chance."  
"Clark?" But Clark wasn't on the phone anymore. 


	2. A broken promise

Smallville High  
2:59  
  
"Hey Clark wait up!" Lana called. Trying to keep her eye on Clark, so as not to lose him in the big crowd of students getting ready to leave. Clark stopped and started walking back towards Lana.  
"Hey Lana, what's up?"  
"We're still on for tonight right? You kind of hung up in a hurry."  
"Oh yeah, of course, sorry about last night, just added a little touch of mystery."  
"Your whole life is a mystery Clark" Lana giggled.  
"It won't be much of a mystery after tonight." Said Clark, sounding a little uneasy.  
"Clark, are you ok?" The hallway had completely emptied out, the only sound you could was Chloe typing on her computer.  
"Lana, whatever you hear or see tonight, promise me you won't look at me any different, and that you won't leave me."  
"I promise Clark." Clark began to smile a little.   
Kent's Kitchen  
8:30  
  
"Son, are you ok? You look worried."  
"Yeah dad, I'm ok, but I am a little worried."  
"About Lana?"  
"What if she doesn't understand, what if she thinks I'm a freak, what if she doesn't accept me, for being me?"  
"If you and Lana are as good of friends as it seems like you are, she won't care Clark."  
"I hope you're right." Glances at the clock. [8:47] "Oh, I got to go dad. Wish me luck."  
"You'll be fine Clark." Clark walked out of the house. On the way to the Talon, he grabbed a small bag, and a tiny led box."  
Clark was just a couple blocks away from the Talon, he was starting to get a little nervous. Sure he had it kind of planned out how he would tell her, but he couldn't help being nervous. Even with his dad's reassurance. He finally reached the Talon. He stood outside the door for a moment, took a deep breath, and, KNOCK KNOCK. Lana came up to the door and opened it.  
"Clark you made it! Come on in." He stepped in and set his stuff on the counter. "Can I get you anything?"  
"Maybe just a small coffee."  
"Sure. So must be something pretty big for you to want to discuss it after closing." Lana poured the coffee into a cup and handed it to Clark."  
"I don't trust everyone to see this." Lana pulled up a barstool and sat down next to Clark.  
"So, what's this mystery that is Clark Kent?"  
"Don't rush."  
"Sorry." Said Lana, laughing a little. Clark finished his coffee.  
"Ok, here goes nothing."  
"Clark? Where did you go?" Lana looked confused. Clark just disappeared. Some one tapped her from behind. She jumped a little and turned around. There was Clark, standing there, holding two Ice Cream cones.  
"Looking for me?"  
"Clark, where did you get the Ice Cream from?"  
"Dairy Queen." Clark handed her a cone, and began eating his.  
"But, that's six blocks away, how did you get back so fast?"  
"I ran."  
"You ran?"  
"Uh yeah." The power went out.  
"Oh great, it blew a fuse, I'll be right ba..."  
"That's ok Lana, I brought candles." Clark brought out two candles. He used his heat vision to light the first one, but since it was dark Lana didn't see. But when he did it again, the light reflected her hugely wide eyes.  
"Clark, how...how...did...you...and..."  
"Ok Lana, I think I've shocked you enough, oh, and you dropped your Ice Cream."  
"Clark, I don't understand."  
"Ok, maybe I should explain things a little bit before you die of unsuspecting shock. Ok," he took a deep breath. "Lana, I'm not exactly human.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Here, let me explain everything I can first before questions. Ok, I'm not human, I'm, kryptonian. I'm from the planet Krypton. I fell to earth in the meteor shower. So that's kind of how I killed your parents. But, it was an accident, I didn't send the meteor shower, Jor-El did." Clark saw the blank expression on Lana's face. "Jor-El is my father, my mother is Laura, but I've never met her. I have weird powers, like, invulnerability, super speed, super strength, x-ray vision, heat vision, super hearing and, the occasional floating, but that was only a couple times. I think that's about everything uh...... oh yeah, one more thing." Clark took out the lead box, he handed it to Lana. "Hear take this, open it when I say, but don't keep it open too long." He grabbed the chair for support. "Ok," he took a deep breath "go ahead and open it." Lana, very slowly and awkwardly, opened the box, Clark began to shake a little, he fell to the ground. "Lana... close it, please Lana." Lana just stood there. "Lana, please close... it." Lana snapped it shut.  
"Clark, are you... ok?"  
"Now I am , Kryptonite, is my only weakness, it could eventually kill me." Lana just kind of stood there, staring. Clark gathered up his things and walked towards the door. Before exiting, he turned around. "How could you break your promise?" He started to cry, a little bit. He reached for the door.  
"Clark wait, don't go!" Lana ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Clark I'm sorry, I was just shocked, please don't go!" Clark sighed.  
"It's ok Lana, here, I'll walk you home. But, wait, I'm going to use the restroom first." Clark still sounded sad. Lana sat down. I really hurt Clark's feelings. It's not his fault he's who he is. But still, I have a reason to stunned silence. But, oh my, I probably looked at him like he is a freak. But he is kind of. No, he's still the same person, just not a mystery. But hey, at least when he ditches our dates, I'll understand. Clark reentered the room. "Ok, let's go." Lana, tried to open the door.  
"Clark, the door is stuck.".  
"I'll get it." She smiled at him. He didn't smile back. Lana felt awful. "That's weird, I can't open it either."  
"But don't you have super strength?"  
"Yeah, I normally do."  
"KAL-EL..." Jor-El's voice suddenly filled the Talon.  
"Clark, who's KAL-EL?"  
"That's me."  
"Well, who's that calling you?"  
"That's Jor-El. Jor-El, back off!"  
"Now now KAL-EL, is that anyway to greet your father?"  
"After the way you've been treating me over the past few years, yes, that is the perfect way to greet you."  
"Oh, and who's this KAL-EL?"  
"Jor-El, leave Lana, out of it."  
"Lana, what a beautiful name, nice to meet you, you aren't Lana Lang, by any chance are you?"  
"Uh, yes?" Lana, asked, nervously.  
"Ah, Louise..." Jor-El, whispered  
"Who?" Lana asked. Jor-El, completely ignoring her, said,  
"Well KAL-EL, your mother is on vacation to visit her mother for 3 months, so, I believe this would be a grand opportunity for you to spend some time at home."  
"Jor-El, I can't just leave for three months!"  
"Well, I'll give you time to think about it, until then, neither of you are going anywhere, I'll be back at Midnight for your decision KAL-EL." Clark could feel Jor-El's presence leave them.  
"Lana, I'm sorry you have to sit here for two hours."  
"It's ok, Clark."  
"I'm glad someone still calls me Clark." He laughs a little bit. "Lana, what should I do? I can't just leave Smallville for 3 months, and if Jor-El gets his way, I'll never be back. But Laura thinks I should keep my life the way it is now, and she's pretty forceful."  
"So, I have a feeling she probably doesn't know what Jor-El is doing."  
"Most likely. But, if I don't go, he could hurt the ones I love, to the degree where I can't protect them. He nearly killed my dad last time. What should I do Lana?"  
"Clark, can't you reason with him? He is your father."  
"Reason with Jor-El?!"  
"Clark, what else do you propose we should do?"  
"Should you call Chloe and her dad, and tell her where you are?"  
"No, they're out of town, something with their family, they asked if I wanted to go, but I'm not really part of their family."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
"Shouldn't you phone your parents?"  
"No, they'd just freak out, dad would probably go all agro and come down hear with his kryptonite gun, of course it would do him no good."  
"Why?"  
"I guess I left out that since Krypton blew up, I'm the last LIVING Kryptonian, Jor-El and Laura, are dead."  
"Oh, I see.  
"Wow, look at the time." [11:13] "Jor-El will be back soon."  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
"I don't know, but just in case, can I have, one more latte'?"  
"Get your own Latte' Mr. Super speed!" Lana and Clark laugh out loud. Clark goes and makes two latte's. "So, show me what else you can do."  
"Ok, what do you want to see?"  
"How 'bout your super strength? How strong are you really? Wimp."  
"Wimp?!" Clark stacks the stove, on top of the oven, and picks them up with one hand?"  
"Ooo! More more!" They begin laughing. "Ok, Clark, Lana picks up a book and covers the title. "What book am I holding?" Clark focuses.  
"Lana's secret Journal, ...oh, June 5th, today I...  
"Hey, stop that!" They begin giggling uncontrollably.  
"KAL-EL!"  
"Oh no!" they said together. [12:00]  
"Are you ready?"  
"Jor-El, you have to understand. My whole life is here, I have school, friends, I'd miss it all too much. Last time I got so lonely."  
"Ok, I'll solve that problem, Miss Lang, can come with us, then you won't be lonely."  
"Jor-El wait no...!" But they were already gone. 


	3. Alzalone

AN: Hey, I know my first 2 chapters were short, stupid old fanfic habits! :D I've also decided to start writing in regular form, because putting their thoughts in bold doesn't show up Thnx and please RR. PS. Hey DD, thanks for kind of co-writing my stories! BFF 4 evah!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. But I'm working on it! lol  
  
Clark and Lana landed in a heap on top of each other on a cold, snow ground. Jor-El, had stopped falling right before he hit the ground. Though it wouldn't have mattered, he wouldn't have felt any pain, being dead in all. He just did it to intimidate Clark. Lana looked around her new, temporary residence. Snow everywhere, and ice.  
This looks promising.  
"Jor-El, what the heck did you do!?"  
"Just trying to make you happy, my son."  
"Do NOT, call me your son, and did you even stop to consider how it would effect Lana?!"  
"No, not really."  
Typical  
"Is he always so inconsiderate?" Lana whispered to Clark.  
"Why yes Lana, I am," laughs a little, "at least when it comes to doing what's best for my son, and his wishes. And feel free to ask me your insulting questions, or anything else, because you're going to have to live with me for a while."  
"DO NOT CALL ME SON! And, please, just let Lana go, I mean, she can't stay here, there's no food or water or warmth."  
"Well,... we have snow."  
"SNOW! What does snow have to do with anything?!" Clark screamed at Jor-El.  
"Well, if you melt it, she can drink that, and snow is also very nutritious, and Kryptonian clothes are actually very warm."  
"Ok, great plan Jor-El, but what am going to melt the snow with? Icicles?"  
"Why not use your heat vision genius?"  
"Very funny Jor-El, now can you please just let Lana go home?"  
"Very well, but in return, you stay here, for eternity, and live on the rest of the Kryptonian race with pride and uphold your galactic duties." Jor-El answered smugly. Clark paused, he couldn't just give up his life forever. But Lana couldn't stay here.  
If I agree, he'll hold it to me forever."  
"I WON'T leave without Clark! I'm not letting him throw away his life for me, I can wait three months!" Lana said.  
"Lana..."  
"No Clark! I won't leave without you!"  
"Ok, it's settled then!" Jor-El clapped his hands together. "KAL-EL will show you to your room."  
"Ok, and his name, is Clark."  
"Come on Lana." Clark led them down a long hallway lined with snow and into a room filled with snow. Clark and Lana sadly sat down on a bed made entirely of... must I really say it? Lana looked grimly at her new room. She was doing the right thing though. She couldn't let Jor-El keep Clark here forever like this. Lara seems like she could handle it, or else Jor-El wouldn't have bothered waiting until she left, She was doing the right thing, wasn't she? "I'm sorry Lana, you must hate me."  
"Of course not Clark, you didn't mean for this to happen. So, where are we anyway? I thought you said Krypton blew up."  
"It did Lana. I'm not sure exactly where we are because it doesn't have a name, but it takes a lot more than death to wipe out our entire species. At least that's what Jor-El said. Apparently all the Kryptonians took the remainder of the abandoned ice planet called, if I remember right, Azalon..."  
"Alzalone!" Jor-El called from the other room.  
"Would you stay out of this!" Lana said.  
"Very assertive, bravo Lana, taking a page out of KAL-EL'S stubborn book." Jor-El replied.  
"Ignore him." Clark said. Anyways..."  
"Quite impossible at the moment!" Jor-El called out.  
"ANYWAYS! They constructed an alternate planet, at least those who made it through the realm. Laura's mother, who was already on the verge of dying before her death, didn't quite make it, the overlords of the galaxy agreed to watch after her as a gift to Jor-El for all the years he spent in the Galactic council. Anyway, I never met my mom, because last time I was here I accidentally intercepted one of Jor-El's dercalls, or video phone calls, and she sent me home from where she was instead of coming home. Anyway, it was about Midnight, or exactly Midnight rather when we torn 65 galaxies away from home, we should probably sleep."  
"65...galaxies?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lana, I did kind of ramble on a bit, you must be confused. It was hard for me to even comprehend. And yes, we are 65 galaxies away."  
"Ok, up now, there's work to be done!" Jor-El gently, ok not gently, shook his son and Lana awake.  
"A weary Clark lifted his head of his pillow. "Don't...touch me!"  
"Lana sat up and yawned. "Work?"  
"If I understand correctly, you have lessons on earth?"  
"Well yes, I guess if you mean school." Lana answered.  
"Well why should here be... KAL-EL WAKE UP!" Clark groaned.  
"I'm up."  
"As I was saying Miss Lang, why should here be any different?"  
"I guess that makes sense, what will we study?"  
"You will study, all the same stuff you normally do. KAL-EL will be studying 24th level math, position 6 science, Kryptonian Literature, and you will both be studying the Kryptonian language and history. Lana, you may have more lessons than KAL-EL, but his are longer and much more difficult. And I expect his work to be a bit more efficient than what he does on Earth."  
Sounds fascinating Clark yawned. "Jor-El, what time is it?"  
"My biological clock reads 2,680,573 hours into my life."  
"Oh that's very helpful to us, thanks Jor-El!" Clark said sarcastically.  
"Hey, if you want to know what time it is, on earth, you figure it out, I'm 306 years old. Go."  
"Jor-El, it's too early." Clark moaned.  
"Quit complaining KAL-EL, it's good for you." Jor-El snapped. Jor-El led Clark and Lana down the hall into a room that looked more like a 999,999,999,999,999,999-book library. And that was underestimating it. Jor-El showed Clark and Lana to a long table with books stacked upon it. "Ok, let's start you off KAL-EL with your 24th level math. And Miss Lang, can work on American History. KAL-EL, do pages 405-806, and the problem of what time it is on earth, and Lana, can read pages 44-57, and answer the 16 questions. That should keep you both busy for a while." Jor-El strode from the room.  
"Clark, he's making you do 401 pages of math!"  
"Yeah, Lucky me." Clark opened his book and looked at his first problem.  
  
1. Y x i9L to the 6667th power x 54 –67.8902 =?  
  
He banged his head against the table and groaned. Lana looked up from reading and over at his problem.  
"Oh my gosh! Clark you can't do that!"  
"I can... but it takes too long!"  
"You can?!" Lana questioned.  
"Yeah, Jor-El taught it to me last time he abducted me." Clark mentioned angrily. Clark turned his attention back to his Math.  
  
2. Op-Ell caught 677.809 square ounces of red Kryptonite. She turned x.4 cubic ounces into green Kryptonite. If 74.6 cubic ounces are green, how many square ounces are red now?" Clark clenched his fists together and began working.  
  
Jonathon Kent came downstairs for breakfast and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Good morning Martha, is Clark home yet?"  
"Actually no, he's still out."  
"That's not like Clark, but he's probably on his way to school now. He must have pulled an all nighter. If he doesn't show up after school, then we can start to worry. But for now, let's just get on with our day."  
"You're right, Clark can take care of himself, but I still can't help worrying."  
"He'll be fine Martha."  
  
"Hey Chloe, wait up!" Pete called after his blonde reporter friend.  
"Hey Pete, have you seen Clark? I can't find him anywhere, and I have something important to show him."  
"Sorry Chloe, but hey, check this out, no one has seen Princess Lana around either, I thought Clark might know something about it, but it appears he's gone missing too."  
"He'll probably show up late, as usual, as for Miss Lang, I don't know what to tell you." Said Chloe sounding not so confident. The bell rang to start first period. Pete and Chloe began walking toward class. Chloe looked back over her shoulder.  
Where are you Clark? She put him behind her and walked into class.  
  
Clark put down his pencil and sighed. He finally finished the last problem, that stupid one on what time it is on earth. [9:43] He tapped Lana on the shoulder. "Lana, are you finished yet? You're falling asleep in your book."  
"Oh...yeah, I'm done, don't know about awake. I'm hungry. Jor-El walked back into the room. "Ok, you're done for now, KAL-EL, why don't you and Lana go change and maybe you can give Lana something to eat. I left you some clothes in your closet and snow flavoring in the fridge."  
Snow Flavoring? Clark and Lana went to their room and changed into some odd clothes. Clark ended up long white robe. Lana, hesitated before she came out. "Come on Lana, nothing can be as bad as what I'm wearing." Clark called. Lana stepped out wearing a white tube top and mini-skirt. "Whoa."  
"I am not wearing this! Although I am much warmer..."  
"So, shall we try some snow?" Lana nodded and followed Clark down the hall. Lana was trying really hard not to make Clark feel bad. She wasn't really ok with staying hear for three months. But, she still couldn't throw away her friends entire life. There had to be some way to talk some sense into Jor-El. Of course, she did understand how Jor-El must feel. But, then again, if he really loved Clark, he wouldn't treat him this way.  
Snow actually didn't taste all that bad. At least for Lana. She was eating a Big Mac flavored snowball. Clark was in a bitter mood. Apparently he didn't need to eat, and he couldn't taste any of the flavorings. If he wanted to eat so badly, he got cold snow. Jor-El came into the room. "Enjoying yourselves?"  
"I guess, this doesn't taste half bad." Lana said, taking another bite out of her snowball.  
"Not really." Clark answered, fuming. Jor-El laughed. "Jor-El, how is Lana even surviving here? I did read a little in one of those other books. Humans can't survive here at all. Not even with all the "safety precautions" you used." Lana looked up from eating her snowball. Jor-El just smiled.  
"All in good time KAL-EL." Lana didn't like the sound of Jor-El's voice, but she decided to drop it, for now. She wondered if anyone had noticed they were gone yet.  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy. I wrote 2 more chapters for Switch. And made another story called the second shower. I promise to update more often, at least starting next weekend. I'm going to Disneyland for a week. I'll try to write. Anyway I g2g. L8r. 


End file.
